Frank Welker
Franklin Wendell "Frank" Welker is an American voice actor, where he has done almost over 800 different character voice roles in animated films, television shows, video games, and commercials. He is responsible for a broad spectrum of character voices and other vocal effects that have appeared over the last 40 years in American television and motion pictures. He is perhaps best known for performing the voice of Fred Jones since 1969, and has become the current voice of Scooby-Doo since 2002. He is most notable for providing voices for different animal, monster, and creature sounds as well. He also voices the titular monkey in the 2006 adaptation of Curious George and the direct-to-DVD sequels and TV series spun-off from the film. Welker is listed as the number one "All Time Top 100 Stars at the Box Office", not as a box office draw, but in terms of the total revenue generated by the films he has participated in. He has done numerous voice roles in many Disney films, television shows, and video games, most notably Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Pocahontas, Brother Bear, and more. He also had a few live-action roles for Disney in the mid '60s, such as Henry in The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes and Now You See Him, Now You Don't, and as the voices of the Goombas and Yoshi (neither of which bear any resemblance to their animated counterparts) in the 1993 Hollywood Pictures film Super Mario Bros. Frank Welker is an American actor who specializes in and has contributed character voices and other vocal effects to American television and motion pictures. Welker was the highest-grossing actor of all-time until 2011, where he was surpassed by Samuel L. Jackson Early life Welker was born in Denver, Colorado, on March 12, 1946.[1] He moved to California and attended Santa Monica College in Santa Monica, California, where he majored in theatrical arts. In 1966, he received honors for his performance as the Cowardly Lion in the college's theater production of The Wizard of Oz.[2] During his transition between college and his voice-acting career, his first voice-over role was in a commercial for Friskies dog food. The producer's girlfriend informed him of auditioning for Hanna-Barbera during the casting of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, where he initially auditioned for the title character (and, according to Casey Kasem, the role of Shaggy Rogers, as well)[3] but instead won the role of Fred Jones.[4] Career Voice-acting career Welker's first voice role came in 1969, as Fred Jones in the Scooby-Doo franchise. Welker has voiced Fred in almost every series and incarnation of the Scooby-Doo animated franchise (with the exception of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) and has also provided the voice of Scooby-Doo since 2002.[5] As of 2014, Welker is the last remaining original voice actor in the franchise. His next major character voice was for Wonder Dog (which was inspired by Scooby-Doo) and Marvin White on the 1973 series Super Friends(also produced by Hanna-Barbera). That same year, he played Pudge and Gabby on DePatie-Freleng Enterprises' animated series Bailey's Comets. Welker continued to provide voices for many characters for Hanna-Barbera for several years, which include Jabberjaw, Dynomutt, Dog Wonder, and the Shmoo in The New Fred and Barney Show and its spin-off, The Flintstones Comedy Show. Frank Welker described the voice he used for the Shmoo as "a bubble voice" (one he would later use for Gogo Dodo in Tiny Toon Adventures). In 1978, he played the title character on Fangface and later in its spin-off, Fangface and Fangpuss, and also voiced Heckle and Jeckle and Quackula on The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse and Heckle & Jeckle, and Droopy on The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show. During the 1980s and 1990s, Welker became a very busy actor, providing the voice for many popular cartoon characters in multiple series, including Brain, Doctor Claw, and M.A.D. Cat on Inspector Gadget; Mister Mxyzptlk, Darkseid, and Kalibak on Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show; Wild Bill, Dreadnok Torch, and various G.I. Joe heroes and villains; Scooter on Challenge of the GoBots, Ray Stantz and Slimer in The Real Ghostbusters; the villainous Dr. Jeremiah Surd on The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest; Bubba the Caveduck and two of the Beagle Boys (Bigtime & Baggie) on DuckTales; multiple voices on The Smurfs, including Hefty Smurf, Poet Smurf, and Peewit; and various characters on Captain Planet and the Planeteers. He also voiced various characters on The Simpsons, such as Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, and various other animals from 1991 to his departure from the show in 2002. Welker provided both the speaking voice and animal sounds for Nibbler on Matt Groening's Futurama. He provided the voices for Mr. Plotz, Runt, Ralph the Guard, Buttons, and other characters on Animaniacs, Gogo Dodo, Furball, Beeper and others on Tiny Toon Adventures, Pepé Le Pew on The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries, and McWolf the main antagonist to Droopy and his nephew Dripple on Tom and Jerry Kids Show and Droopy, Master Detective. Welker has also created the vocal effects for many animals and creatures in films, including the monkey Abu in Aladdin (1992), its two sequels, and the television series, Arnold the Pig in the television film Return to Green Acres (1990), the Martians in Tim Burton's Mars Attacks! (1996), and the penguins in Mr. Popper's Penguins (2011). He performed Spock's screams in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (1984) and voiced The Thing in The Golden Child (1986), Jinx the robot in SpaceCamp (1986), Totoro in the 2005 English version of Studio Ghibli's film My Neighbor Totoro (1988), Alien Sil in Species (1995), Malebolgia in Spawn (1997), and Gargamel's cat Azrael in Sony Pictures Animation's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Smurfs_(film_series) live action/animated film versions of The Smurfs]. he performed the voices of Altivo in The Road to El Dorado, Dragon in Shrek, Shrek 4-D, Shrek 2, Shrek the Third, Shrek the Halls and Shrek Forever After, animal vocal effects in Puss in Boots, Spike in Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, animal vocal effects in Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, animal vocal effects in Over the Hedge, Wolf Slashers in Kung Fu Panda 2, Insectosaurus in Monsters vs. Aliens, Mr. Chew in The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper Termites in ''Antz, Willie in Madagascar and Sonya in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, Crows #1 in Turbo, He has done numerous voice roles in many Disney films, television shows, and video games, most notably ''Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Pocahontas, Brother Bear, and more. In 2006, he began voicing George in the popular children's series Curious George. He also voiced George in the animated film of the same name that same year. In 2007, Welker became the new voice of Garfield, succeeding the original actor Lorenzo Music, who died in 2001 (Welker and Music had previously worked together on The Real Ghostbusters and the original Garfield and Friends). Welker voiced Garfield in Garfield Gets Real (2007), Garfield's Fun Fest (2008), Garfield's Pet Force (2009), and on the series The Garfield Show, which ran from 2008 to 2016. In 2011, he provided the voice of Batman in a Scooby-Doo crossover segment of the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode, "Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases!". In the same episode, he also voiced Batboy, the classic [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mad_(magazine) Mad Magazine] Batman spoof, originally created by Wally Wood. Welker has also provided voices for many video game characters, most notably Disney's Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and The Shadow Blot in Epic Mickey and its sequel Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two,[6] as well as Zurvan, also called the Ancient One, on StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. He also provided the voice of the mad mage Xzar for the Baldur's Gate video game series, and reprised his role from Avengers Assemble as Odin for Lego Marvel's Avengers. Live-action acting career Welker's first on-camera film role was as a college kid from Rutgers University who befriends Elvis Presley in The Trouble with Girls (1969). His next film role was in the Disney film The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (1969), which starred Kurt Russell (he would also appear in the film's sequel, Now You See Him, Now You Don't, in 1972). He later co-starred with Don Knotts in Universal's How to Frame a Figg (1971), and appeared in Dirty Little Billy (1972).[4] On-camera television appearances included roles on Love, American Style, The Partridge Family, and The Don Knotts Show. He played a prosecutor in the highly acclaimed ABC special The Trial of General Yamashita and as Captain Pace beside Richard Dreyfuss' Yossarian in Paramount Television's pilot Catch-22. He also appeared on Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In, The Mike Douglas Show, The Tonight Show, The Merv Griffin Show, The Smothers Brothers Show, The Burns and Schreiber Comedy Hour, Laugh Trax, and as one of the cast members in the special of That Was the Year That Was (1985) with David Frost. Frank also played an on-camera role as a voice actor in a 1984 episode of Simon & Simon. In The Duck Factory, he played a rival actor trying to steal the role of Dippy Duck from fellow voice actor Wally Wooster (Don Messick). In recent years, he appeared in Steven Soderbergh's film The Informant! (2009) as Matt Damon's father. In 1978, Frank Welker appeared on The Dean Martin Celebrity Roast to George Burns. While saluting Burns, he showed his abilities as an impressionist by honoring George Burns with the voices of Walter Cronkite, Henry Kissinger, Muhammad Ali, David Frost, and Jimmy Carter. ''Transformers'' In the 1980s, Welker voiced many recurring characters in the original Transformers animated series. He voiced several Decepticons, including the leader Megatron, Soundwave, Skywarp, Mixmaster, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, and Ratbat, as well as Autobots Mirage, Trailbreaker and Sludge. He took on the role of Wheelie in The Transformers: The Movie(1986), and in the post-movie episodes took over the role of Galvatron (from his Star Trek III castmate Leonard Nimoy) and also voiced Chromedome and Pinpointer. Welker returned to two of his Transformers roles when he portrayed Megatron and Soundwave as part of a spoof in a third-season episode of Robot Chicken, which aired shortly after the release of the first live-action film. In the second Transformers film, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009), he joined the voice cast and reprised the roles of Soundwave and Ravage, and also provided the voices for Grindor, Devastator, and Reedman. He would again reprise his role as Soundwave, as well as take on the roles of Shockwave and Barricade, in the third film, Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011). And, in Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014), he would reprise his role as Galvatron, albeit with a much different voice from his performance in the 1980s Generation One series. Welker reprised the voice of Megatron in the fifth installment, Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) taking over from Hugo Weaving who played Megatron in the first three live-action Transformer films. He does not voice Megatron in the first three live-action films (Hugo Weaving was chosen for the role instead). However, Welker did voice Megatron in the two video games based on the first two films, as well as the theme park attractions at Universal Studios Singapore, Universal Studios Hollywood, and Universal Studios Florida, Transformers: The Ride. Welker also reprised the roles of Megatron and Soundwave in the series Transformers: Prime (retitled Transformers: Prime – Beast Hunters for its third season) and the Transformers: Generation 1 video game Transformers: Devastation.[7] Selected filmography Television Other Television Shows *''Blondie and Dagwood (1987), and ''Blondie and Dagwood: Second Wedding Workout (1989) - Dagwood Bumstead *''Blue's Clues'' - Blue, Magenta, Green Puppy (Singing Voices), Additonal voices *''The Buzz on Maggie'' - Additional voices *''Camp Lazlo'' - Additional voices *''Chowder'' - Additional voices *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' - Boomer, Gordo & Rex *''Detention'' - Additional Voices *''Disney's House of Mouse'' - Gus Goose, Aracuan Bird, Abu, Butch the Bulldog, Cri-Kee, Dodger, Figaro, Pegasus, Lucifer, Louie the Mountain Lion, Tantor, Flit *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' - Additional Voices *''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' - Barney Rubble, Dino *''A Flintstone Family Christmas'' - Barney Rubble, Dino *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' - Additional voices *''Godzilla: The Series'' - Creature vocals *''Gravity Falls'' - Additional Voices *''The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat'' - Max, Waiter *''Heathcliff (1980 TV series)'' - Dingbat *''Henry's Amazing Animals'' - Crab Tuesday's Vocal Effects *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' - Additional Voices *''Inspector Gadget'' - Brain, Doctor Claw, Mad Cat *''Kidsongs'' - Mike, Animal Vocal Effects, Additinoal voices *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' - Additional voices *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' - Additional Voices *''Little Clowns of Happytown'' - voice *''Lloyd in Space'' - Additional voices *''The Lone Ranger (1980 TV series)'' - Additional Voices *''The Loud House'' - Additional Voices *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' - Additional Voices *''The Mighty B!'' - Additional voices *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' - Additional Voices *''My Little Pony'' - Pluma (ghost form), Dinah, Bray, Squirk *''The Pink Panther Show'' - Dragonfly, Crane Jr. *''Poochini's Yard'' - Additional voices *''The Replacements'' - Additional Voices *''The Robonic Stooges'' - Curly, Narrator *''Rude Dog and the Dweebs'' - Seymour, Dachshund Caboose *''Samurai Jack'' - Additional Voices *''Scooby-Doo'' - Fred Jones (1969-present, with the exception of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo), Scooby-Doo (2002-present; succeeding Scott Innes and Neil Fanning in 2002) *''Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics'' - Tinker, Yakky Doodle, Magic Rabbit, Sooey Pig, Dynomutt *''Star Wars Resistance'' - Chalidae *''Teletubbies'' - Noo-Noo, Bear, Scary Lion, Animal Vocal Effects *''The Skatebirds'' - P.O.P.S. ("Mystery Island" segment) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' - Additional Voices *''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' - Spike, Droopy, Slick Wolf, Barney Bear, Tom, Jerry (every one except Nibbles) *''Uncle Grandpa'' - Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *''What's New Mr. Magoo?'' - McBarker *''The Wiggles'' - Wags the Dog, Addtitonal Puppets *''Wolf Rock TV'' - Bopper *''The Wuzzles'' - Mockingbirddog *''The X's'' - Additional Voices *''Xiaolin Showdown'' - Additional Voices *''Yo Yogi!'' - Additional voices *''Yogi's Great Escape'' - Bopper, Yapper, The Real Ghost *''Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears'' - Dax Nova *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' - Ninja Raccoon Film Video game roles Live-action Theme park voice roles *''The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera'' – Barney Rubble, Dinosaur *''Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast'' – Goddard, Poultra *''Transformers: The Ride'' – Megatron, Devastator, Ravage *''Hong Kong Disneyland Mystic Manor'' – Albert *''Kitchen Kabaret'' – Mr. Eggz *''Country Bear Vacation Hoedown'' – Melvin the Moose, Randy the Skunk *''The American Adventure'' – Soldier Commercial roles *''Honey Smacks'' – Dig'em Frog *''McDonald's'' – Grimace, CosMc *''Rice Krispies'' – Crackle *''State Farm'' – Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo Category:Voice actors Category:Antz Actors Category:Jumanji Actors Category:Toy Story Actors Category:Aladdin Actors Category:Zathura Actors Category:A Bug's Life Actors Category:Toy Story 2 Actors Category:Monsters, Inc. Actors Category:Finding Nemo Actors Category:Toy Story 3 Actors Category:Stuart Little Actors Category:Madagascar Actors Category:Spy Kids Actors Category:Monsters University Actors Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Actor filmographies Category:American male voice actors